Obviously I Love You!
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Raven has had feelings for Red X for a long time,but she always keeps denying them,but will this change.everything when there's another who loves Raven As well.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I'm In Love

Summary: Raven can no longer deny the feelings she has for Red X,but with an new encounter in her way will she finally confess?

Disclaimer: me no own. Me only own plot.

Warning: There really isn't a warning

Obviously I'm In Love

Summary: Raven can no longer deny the feelings she has for Red X,but with an new encounter in her way will she finally confess?

Disclaimer: me no own. Me only own plot.

Warning: There really isn't a warning

Chapter 1

"Raven move out." Robin called as he ran past Raven's room. Raven didn't move she really didn't feel like fighting today. All month they have been answering random acts. They aren't DC universe. She's just Raven. "Raven we are all waiting for you." Robin had came in her room while she was distracted in her own thoughts. "Why are you still here?" Robin asked a bit pissed off.

"I'm just exhausted. That's all." Raven said pulling her hood over her head and floating to meet the others. Robin stared after her a tad confused. "Interesting." He murmured and soon after ran with his team.

Finally the five made it,but it seemed someone else made it to. Standing there was Red X waiting with his menacing mask and black suit with a X on it and his arms and stuff. Robin glared. He remembered Red X tried to take Raven from him once before,but not thus time. This time he was ready to fight. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Robin yelled earning a gasp of shock for his girlfriend Starfire.

"Ohoho." Red X laughed hoping off the top of the bus. "What makes you think I want Raven?" He asked. "Maybe I want Starfire or Im probably gay for beast Boy and Cyborg or maybe its you Im After." He finished with.a chuckle. Robin glared. He was pissed for the second time today.

"You took her last time." he muttered. Red X laughed loudly.

"Did I? Or did she come on her own free will?" Red X asked. Robins Team mates were now staring at him waiting for his reply. He didnt give one which made Red X chuckle. "Dear Raven why dont you come with me love." Red X said laughing a little as he held his hand out towards Raven.

"Not this time." Raven said hiding the blush on her face. She wanted to go,so she can confirm these feelings. Is the lie she told herself. She wanted Red X badly. Everynight she dreams about him and all day as well. She wanted him and he knew it. Red X chuckled with his hand out stretched.

"Raven." He said waiting for her. He knew she wanted him and he wanted her as well. "I want you." Is what he said. He stared Raven down til she floated slowly his way and grabbed his hand.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled

"Goodbye Raven." Starfire muttered.

"What?" Beast boy asked hearing het clearly.

"I mean No Raven come back. We will miss you." Starfire said feeling caught. Robin had his back towards Raven.

"Let her go." Was the final words before They went their separate ways.

PLATINUM DORK: MY FIRST TEEN TITAN FIC. I HOPE IT'S GOOD. REVIEWS ARE NICE,BUT MY UPDATING IS A TAD SLOW BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND THE LIKES. REVIEW. ^.^ SORRY IT'S SHORT. IT'S MORE OF AN INTO.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PLATINUM DORK: Sorry for all the confusion for the first chapter which was the intro. This chapter will be better than last. Thanks Reviewer Ejammer and 2D.

BeastBoy P.O.V

"Robin!" Beastboy shouted. "How could you let Red take her." Beastboy was fuming with anger. He didn't know how to control it,so instead he shape shifted into many different animals while waiting for Robin to say something.

"It was her choice to leave." Robin said cooly.

"YOU ARE THE SO CALLED LEADER!" Beastboy yelled at Robin. Robin stood there staring with his mouth hanging open. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LEAD US!" Beastboy was panting with rage. He turned into a bird and flew out the window with a shocked Robin left in his wake. Beast boy flew silently not knowing where to go,but he flew and flew until he had gotten tired.

"Can't go back to the tower now can I?" Beastboy sighed dramatically. He admits he was a little hasty towards Robin with the yelling and the screaming,but it is Robins fault. He is the leader. He's supposed to lead them with things got rough. Well that's what beastboy thought. Knowing that Raven is out there with...Red Fucking X. He hated him. He loved Raven. He gasped. Did he just...? Beastboy looked around making sure Noone was there to hear him. "I...love...Raven..." He whispered. He gasped in surprised again. Did he love her?

"Raven my dear. You are funny!" Beast boy knew who that menacing voice belonged to none other than RED FUCKING X! Beastboy looked from over the top building he was on and stared down. Red X was looking right at him. He thought. "Look the moon." He pointed.

"Yeah so?" Raven said not knowing what's going on.

"That's what you remind me of." Red X purred.

"Are you reading that billboard on that building?" Raven asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh...hahah. Yeah. You caught me." Red laughed. "I'm embrassed." Raven gave a slight chuckle at him. Beastboy stared down and watched as Raven put a strand of purple hair behind her ear and watched as she gave a slight laugh at X. She never laughed with him like that. He sighed.

"Raven you should head back. I'll be there in a little while." Raven nodded and walked away from Red X and the hiding beastboy. "I know you're there boy beast." Red snickered hoping up on the building beast boy was on.

"What do you want Red." Beast boy growled. He hated X,but he hated himself more for not telling Raven his true feelings and watching her fall in love with him of all people.

"I want you to leave MY Raven alone." He laughed.

"She's not yours." Beast boy rose his voice an octave higher than normally. He was getting fired up and for what? Because he loved Raven,because he was a whimp to ignore his feelings. Who did he hate more? Himself or Red? He didn't know.

"She's certainly not yours." Red snickered throwing Xs at beast boy who dodged them easily with ease. "Stop moving." Red snarled as he threw some more Xs. "She doesn't want you. She has me." More Xs thrown.

"You don't love her like I do." Beastboy said turning into a tiger and snapping his fangs at Red. Red threw an X,but missed him entirely. The X shaped flew right pass and landed on Raven.

"Raven!" Both guys gasped.

"Beastboy." Raven flew on the rooftop. "Can you get this off my arms."

"Sure thing babe." X hurried over and took it off carefully. "What brings you here?" X asked feeling guilty.

"You took to long,but more importantly." She said looking at beastboy. "Did you mean what you said?" The question lingered in the air with a heavy atmosphere added.

PLATINUM DORK: CLIFFGANGER...HOPEFULLY. THANKS FOR REWVIEING AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. MY ALL TIME FAVE COUPLES ARE RAVEN RED X RAVEN BEASTBOY RAVEN AQUALAD. REVIEWS. YOU TWO ARE AWESOME I PROMISE. REVIEW. YAY QUICK UPDATE.


	3. Chapter 3

Platinum Dork: A quick update. Your welcome. This is a bit shorter,but they will be longer and more detailed. So for now enjoy.

Chapter 3

Platinum Dork: BeastBoy! What will he tell Raven? What is Red going to do? How will Raven react to what BeastBoy says? Why am I asking you these questions? Where's Billy?! You just have to read on to see what happens. Thanks Reviewer Yuri And Raven!

"BeastBoy." Raven called as Beastboy stared at the ground. "Beastboy...did you mean what you said?" Raven asked walking slowly towards him. Red stayed behind to watch. Beastboy held his head up to stare up at her.

"Raven yes. I love you. I have loved you. My feelings for you never changed. I loved you since I laid my eyes on you." Beastboy rushed out all his words. "Raven. .You." Ravens face was frozen in shock. She never knew how he felt. Well she never acknowledged his feelings. She always thought Red understood her. She thought...

"Beastboy...I never knew." Raven said standing a few inches away.

"I know. You never did." At Beastboys words Ravens heart stopped. Was that an insult or was he agreeing with her? Red saw this as his chance to win Raven back.

"Babe." He said walking up behind her. "That was definitely an insult to you." Beastboy and Ravens head snapped up at Red as he spoke.

"Raven it wasn't. I was just agreeing with you. I mean how would you know. You was always in that dark creepy room." Beastboy paused. Oh Fuck. He thought. Red X shooked his head making a tsk noise as he did.

"See Raven. See how he insults you?" Red X gave him a sneaky smile. Raven turned her back on BeastBoy without saying a word.

"Raven! Not like that. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that right?" Beastboy tried.

"Let's go Red." Raven said. Red gladly followed her back to his place.

"I win." Red mouthed to a sad looking BeastBoy.

"WAIT!" BeastBoy yelled. Raven stopped shocked by the sudden actions. She didn't turn around. "Raven I can prove Red is not the man he claims to be. I can prove I love you more than him." Beastboy was nearly begging.

"Fine." Raven spoke. "Prove it." With those last words Raven and Red X left the roof and went back to his hideout.

Back at the Tower...

"BeastBoy where the hell you been?" Robin stormed up to him as soon as Beast boy walked through the door.

"Places." Beastboy said walking to his room,but Robin intercepted him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Beastboy slammed his fist against the door.

"Just where have you been." Robin said calmly not wanting to upset BeastBoy any further.

"I told you. Places." Beast boy said entering his room shutting it. Beast boy was exhausted from today's events. He jumped in his bed and thought of Raven. He was too manly to cry. Is what he thought,but when he felt the warm moisture on his hands. "Shit I'm crying." Beastboy mumbled. "No time for tears. Ravens all I got." He said aloud. Beastboy pondered what to do. "I got it." He smirked. "I'll follow Red X until...he does something?" He asked not quite sure of himself anymore. "YEAH I'LL DO THAT!" He shouted and turned into an eagle and left. He searched everywhere for Red Xs hideout. "If I was Red...which I'm not...where would I be?" Beastboy then saw Raven emerged from a cavelike base. Beastboy swooped down in tge shadows and turned back to normal watching Raven. She's so perfect. Beastboy thought. Raven then disappeared and out popped Red. Perfect. Beastboy thought with a sly smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**** One Hour Later ****

Beastboy was still there following Red. He saw Red go to several different women house and come out all messed up. It was tiresome,but he needed some dirt on...Duh. Red is cheating on Raven.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy froze. A tingle went up his spine. He knew that voice. That voice was the only recognizable thing he ever knew. Beastboy turned around and was face to face with none other than...

"Raven." Red squeaked coming to the dark alley with a female wrapped around him. "Beastboy." He said untangling the woman from him. "Raven..."

"Let's go BeastBoy." Raven said leaving the alley. Beastboy smirked and followed her. "I knew Red was sleeping with other women. I just...I thought..." Raven throat had gotten tight. She felt as if she would cry. She didn't want to cry in front of The green one.

"Raven." Beastboy whispered patting her on the back. "It's okay. Red is a manwhore." Beastboy got a chuckle out of her.

"I just thought he would've understood me. A demon." Raven whispered the last part.

"Raven all he understood was that you was an easy target." He confirmed. "And besides who understands you better than me and your friends." Raven stared at Beastboy.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked glossy eyed. "I thought we were friends."

"I love you Raven. Everything. It's okay. You don't have to love me back at the moment. I can wait until you feel like opening up,but what I can't believe is Red." Beastboy grinned in the dark.

"Yeah. I feel pretty dumb right now." Raven gave a small smile.

"Hahaha. Don't. Wanna grab a pizza?" Beastboy smiled.

"Pizza? No." Raven floated. "Let's go back to tge tower." She muttered. "I can use a good shower." Beastboy nodded which earned him a slap with her magic.

"Right. Sorry." Beastboy apologized walking next to a floating Raven. "I still love you." Raven smiled. Her heart beat increased. Her face was blood shot red. Did she actually have feelings for the green one? Who knew,but what she did know is that her hands were very clammy and sweaty. Raven stepped on the ground. She didn't...no she knew. She spun beastboy around to face her and...

"Raven." He mumbled after their lips departed from each other. The two stared red faced at one another. "You kissed me." BB said. He enjoyed their first simple kiss. It meant the world to him.

"BeastBoy." She smiled leaning towards him once again.

"NO!" Red screamed running up from nowhere. "I won't let you kiss her again. And o won't let you kiss him again." He was breathing heavy and his costume was a mess. Twisted this and that way. The big red x was twisted and on his back.

"RED!" The two exclaimed in surprise.

"How the hell did you find us?" Beastboy was in hos fighting stance ready to pounce at any moment and Raven was next to Beastboy.

"Raven why are you with him?" Red asked.

"Because he understands me. He isn't like you." Rae spat. Beastboy smirked.

"Yeah." Beastboy agreed with a victorious smile.

"Does he really? You're a demon and he's a freak. You're fucking perfect for each other,but," There was always a but Beastboy sighed. "...I won't let the two of you be happy." Red threw a X and it captured Raven no matter which way she filed it still caught her. Red jumped to the level and took her laughing all the way. "Loser!"

"BEASTBOY!" Rae shouted.

"RAVEN!" He tried to catch up,but failed. He forgot he was the slowest runner on the team. He panted heavily. He needed help,but who? He tapped his chin repeatedly until he remembered. "Duh. To the tower!" He shouted and turned himself into a Hawk to fly To Titan Tower.

PLATINUM DORK: IMPORTANT! .*. Not really. What do you guys want to see? Tell me. I'm running out of fuel. It's pretty early here...like 1:55 in the a.m. What time is it there? Whose watching MTV VMA? I am. Who wants Summer to be longer? I do. Leave a Review my lovely reviewers. I love when you review. It motivates me. No matter how cliche that sounds. ****hugs**** everyone likes hugs.


	5. Chapter 5

Platinum Dork: If I was a grammar Nazi I would be correcting people who review,but I'm not. This is a love triangle between Red Raven and BB. It's kinda obvious...most of the readers got it. If you don't like BB. I am doing what the title says,It's called Obviously I Love You because you don't know who loves her hence the LOVE TRIANGLE. But thanks for the flame. ^.^

Chapter 8

BB p.o.v

"Damn." Beast boy slammed his fist against the brick wall. He couodnt believe that Red took Raven just like that. He couldn't believe it. "He took her away just like that." Beast boy clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles was no longer green. "Why..." Beast boy wondered still pounding and clenching. "WHY THE HELL WAS HE JEALOUS?1" Beast boy shouted aloud. It seemed very suspicious to him. "I have to find her." He started into a run,but realized that he was the slowest on the team. He turned into a eagle and flew in the sky. He was going to find Raven if it was the last thing he could do. They had just gotten past the friendzone or so he thought.

Ravens P.O.V

"RED!" Raven shouted. "LET ME GO!" She struggled in the X that was still wrapped around her body. Red just stood there staring at her. Raven continued to struggle.

"I'm not letting you go with the stupid green guy. He's just not your type." Red told her walking up to her and grabbing a hold of her face with his hand. She didn't say anything. "A pretty girl like you can do better." He continued without missing a beat. "I mean me." He gave a half heartedly laugh. Raven didn't know what to say or how she could say it,but all she knew was that she wanted her arms free.

"BeastBoy..." He interrupted her.

"...is not coming for you. He won't even find you." Red chuckled. "This place is located somewhere where he want ever find." Raven gave a scoff. "Look you..." He jerked her hand back to face him. "I'm sick of these games you keep playing with me." Raven gave him a quizzical look. Games? "You piss me off,but I love you and I can't get enough of you." Red pulled his mask up a little bit and kissed her harshly on the lips. Raven couldn't move. Noone ever kissed her...ever..."Raven..." He backed up an inch. "I know you liked it." He smiled.

"I didn't." She spat on the floor trying to get rid of the taste. Honestly...Raven did like it...just a little...right? Raven blushed as she thought about Reds lips...Wait...

"Yes you did." Red gave a small smile on his lips watching her blush. "Poor baby." He leaned back down to stare at her in her eyes. She couldn't see his because most of the mask still covered the upper part of his face. "When you blush it makes me..."

"Don't say it." Raven spoke. "I don't care how it makes you feel." She said in her monotone voice.

"I love your voice." Red smiled some more til he was grinning. "You want me." He told her. She shook her head vigorously. He nodded.

"..." Raven didn't say anything. How could she when her heart was beating rapidly through her chest. Red leaned a little closer til their noses was touching and they could feel each others breath.

"You're not going anywhere." Red smiled before pulling the mask over his entire face. "I am going to find Beasboy and give him an extra taste of what I gave him last time." Red said before disappearing into the poorly lit...cave? Raven had no idea where she was and frankly...she didn't care...she just wanted this whole charade over.

"I just want to go back." Raven murmured to herself mostly.

BeastBoy P.O.V

He searched high and low for her,but couldn't find her. He did find a certain Red X standing on top of a roof with his arms folded over his chest. "Why hello BeastBoy." Red said amused. "We meet again."

(Review. Late update usually I'm better with the updates,but school...and yeah...which Noone cares about my rambling. Flames Grammar Nazis...haters all welcome.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Platinum Dork: Hey yall. Missed me. School is sooooooooooooo school,but I got a small break today and now I'm writing this. I don't know when I will update next time,but yeah. This chapter will have Red and BB fights. Some Robin StarFire and Some cyborg mentions. Raven will not be mentioned in this chapter.

Warning: I suck at fight scenes. Enjoy

*****Fight Scene**** No p.o.v

"You..." Beastboy growled when he saw Red standing there on the rooftop.

"It's kind of amusing meeting you on these rooftops like this." Red laughed.

"Enough with the small talk." Beastboy growled. "I'm sick of you." Red laughed at Beastboy sad attempts. Beastboy took that opportunity and ran straight for Red trying to punch him in his masked face. Red caught his arm and swung him around throwing him against the wall.

"You hate me?" Red said walking up to Beastboy. Beastboy didn't say a word. Being thrown against a wall hurts. "Say something." Kick. "I know you hate me. Guess what else." He chuckled leaning down to the green ones ear. "I hate you too." Red kicked him once more before pulling him up by his hair. "I can't stand looking at you. You piss me off." Red dragged BB to the other side if the roof. BB communicator started to go off. Red snatched it from BB belt loop and answered it.

"BEASTBOY!" It was Robin and that orange chick and Cyborg all staring at Red X with wide eyes. "Where..."

"Shutup and listen good." Red X cut Robin off. "I have your piece of shit dangling from the roof." He paused for a minute to let that sink in.

"You..." Robin tried,but was cut off again.

"I'm not done." Red said shoving BeastBoy head under his pits. "Your little green friend already knew the punishment for coming between. He will be dealt with accordingly. If you freaks come in,I'll handle you too." After Red was done he smashed the communicator between his gloved fingers. It felt good to finally destroy a member of the Teen Titans. He wanted it to be Robin,but BeastBoy will have to do.

"Let me go." Beastboy tried to struggle,but Reds grip gotten tighter by tge minute.

"How stupid are you?" Red asked. "Who wants a guy that's green,shape shifts into useless animals,eats something called Tofu and smells like pizza?" Red asked making his grip tighter around Beastboy neck. "Noone." Red spat. "No girl wants something like you." Those words Red had said hurted BeastBoy feelings and he stopped struggling. He knew Red was right,but he didn't want to believe it. "Ha. I pity you." Red said letting him fall to the ground. "Why don't you leave before things get ugly...then what they already are." Red said. Beastboy frowned he was letting this jerk get him upset and sad.

****StarFire****

"Robin you do not have to help BeastBoy." StarFire was blocking his exit.

"He's my...our friend Star." Robin told her trying to get past.

"He is a big boy." She told him dragging him back to the couch. "He will handle himself."

"When there's a friend in need. We help." Cyborg said walking to the door. "BB is like a brother to me." Cyborg was serious as he walked towards the exit. He stopped,but didn't turn around. "Star I feel sorry for you." With that said Cyborg jogged out the Tower to go get his best friend. His brother. StarFire stared after him.

"Cyborg is being an idiot." Star said frowning. "Listen Robin..."

"Star. I'm going too." Robin said following Cyborg out the Tower. StarFire huffed and floated towards the door.

"I am actually glad BeastBoy is gone along with that whore." Starfire mumbled. "We can do without them. They are weak. Red is doing a good job by killing them off." Star continued to mumble all the way out the tower.

****Back on the rooftop****

"Any last words?" Red asked sounding annoyed.

"...Fu...Fuck...y...you." Beastboy coughed after being kicked several times in the guts. Red laughed.

"Not those words." Red laughed grabbing him by the collar and holding him back over the roof.

"STOP!" Red and BeastBoy turned to the sudden command.

"Why you..." Red snarled.

PLATINUM DORK: I HOPE THIS IS A CLIFFY! I told you mmy fight scenes suck. Tell me what you think in a review. ^.^


End file.
